Stop Calling Me, Miz!
by xshatteredheart
Summary: Maryse is a new, confident and sexy girl, now that Miz is out of her life. What happens when all he does is call her when she's having fun at the club! Miz and Maryse One Shot to the song 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga.


_heeey dorkiesss. :D i wanted to write a short one shot to the song 'telephone' so i thought the couple Miz & Maryse really fit it. (: it's simple, sweet..hopefully you guys will laugh a lil. enjoy? x] and review please!  
_

* * *

"Excuse me! Hot blonde coming through!" the French Beauty ordered as she entered the club, pushing the annoying people in her sight.

Desperate guys stared as she walked by in her Chanel mini dress, flipping her hair and winking every so often to give a little tease to the boys. Maryse was like a new person, confident, bitchy, and sexy.

"Hey sexys!" she cried as she gave French cheek kisses to the Bellas. "Oh wait.. No one can be as sexy as me."

She sat down next to the confused twins.

"Wow Maryse, is that a new Louis Vuitton bag?" Brie said, examining the beautiful leathery textures on the Sexiest of Sexy's new hand bag.

"Don't touch that Nikki!" Maryse yelled, pulling the bag away.

Brie gave Maryse a "what the fuck is wrong with you" look before saying, "It's Brie.."

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Brie, Nikki, who the hell cares! Do you guys want some drinks?"

Maryse pulled out a new Visa card, one the girls haven't seen before.

"Whoa, new credit card or something?" Nikki asked.

"Did Vince pay you extra this week?" Brie added.

The Blonde laughed and said, "I stole _his _credit card."

The Bellas laughed, finding this to be very amusing.

"I bought this new black dress with it. Isn't it sexy? Oh I can't wait til to see his priceless look until he see his--"

"_Pourquoi es-tu si belle? Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa? Pourquoi tu me fais mal?"_

The hot blonde rolled her eyes to the annoying tone of her phone.

"Excuse moi.." she said, answering her phone. "Bonjour?"

There was muffled sigh at the end of the line.

"Look whoever you are, you _moche _prank caller--"

"It's me, Miz," the voice cracked.

_Hello Hello, baby; you called I can't hear a thing I have got no service in the club you say, say Wa-wa-what did you say? Huh?; You're breaking up on me Sorry; I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy K-kinda busy K-kinda busy Sorry; I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy _

"Oh, you…" Maryse said with an annoyed tone.

"Look baby, I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't," the Miz pleaded with a soft voice, pleading with forgiveness.

Maryse held back the tears and responded, "I'm at a club, and I really don't want to talk to you right now."

The Bella twins watched silently as if it was an intense episode of Degrassi. Too bad there was no popcorn.

"Please, listen to me. Kelly was all over me, and I couldn't do anything about it. The whole time I was fucking her, I was thinking about you. And trust me.. she's not good in bed..of course I would know.." Mike said, sounded as polite as ever.

The Blonde hesitated. She was in love with this guy, but her heart has been shattered ever since she caught him cheating with one of her best friends. Should she take him back..? Or leave him?

"Miz.." she began.

"Yes, babe?" he said on the other line.

"I don't need you, you little dumbass! What man does this to a girl? You took my heart that was filled with love for you, and you broke it into pieces! I can find a waaaayyy hotter man than you. As of matter of fact, I'll find a guy with better abs than you, better hair than you, better smile than you, and maybe a better dick if I'm lucky! _Au revoir _bitch! And by the way, I took your credit card bill, so get ready to work more hours. Bye!" Maryse angrily said to phone and immediately hung up.

The Bellas cheered and high fived the French Beauty.

"You definitely shoved his words up his little ass," Nikki exclaimed.

Maryse smirked, flipped her hair, and took a sip of her margarita on the rocks. "Oh yes, Brie!"

Nikki gave Maryse a look and annoyingly said, "It's Nikki…"

"Nikki, Brie, who cares! Let's dance!" she said, dragging the twins out to the dance floor.

**xxxxxx**

"Maryse, your phone is ringing!" Brie said.

Maryse continue the dirty dance on the dance floor the Lady Gaga's new song 'Telephone'.

"Can't you see I'm dancing, Nikki?" Maryse said, grinding with the other Bella.

"IT'S BRIE!" Brie shouted, walking away angrily.

Maryse looked confused and gave a facial expression the other Bella. "Geez, what's her problem?"

She looked at phone, noticing it was Miz.

Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor Stop callin'', stop callin; I don't wanna talk anymore!

I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor

She smirked. "He's probably bitchin about his credit card bill"

She simply ignored the car and turned to Nikki. "Let's dance Brie!"

"IT'S NIKKI!" the angry Bella said, storming after her sister.

Maryse had yet another confused expression on her face, but shrugged it off and danced the night away.


End file.
